something has changed within me
by JackpotGirl
Summary: rachel and blaine are living together in nyc after uni as friends. everything is normal. until one day, it isn't. THIS IS BLAINCHEL/RAINE. for the few of us who still crack.ship it.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I copied this from my tumblr, I wrote it as a ficlet there but I liked it so I also wanted to post it here. I don't use caps on my tumblr and I couldn't be bothered to go over it and make the caps.**

**Let's just call it artistic freedom, okay :)**

**Summary: Rachel and Blaine are sharing an apartment in NYC after uni. Everything is alright and normal. Until one day it isn't**

**I might update, I might not. It's a two-shot and complete for now. (Of course if I get tons of reviews...*cough, cough* I might feel the need to write more)**

_something has changed within me_

_chapter one_

the popcorn was ready. the whole apartment was filled with the smell of sweet popped corn, promising the usual calm and peace of the tuesday movie-night.

it was nice to escape the pace and the noise of ever so busy new york city and spread out cozily on the couch just pretending there was only them in the world.

but for the first time since they'd started the tradition, almost a year back to the day, rachel berry felt uneasy. it was her heart. she was sick. she was probably going to have a heart-attack. either that or it was skipping beats because blaine was walking towards her with a bowl of popcorn in hand, smiling and shining like the sun on a cloudless sky.

she'd rather have it be for the first option. simply because she could **_not_** be in love with blaine anderson. not like this. back in high school she'd been crushing on him for about a week and a half and it was stupid and meaningless and thankfully it hadn't kept them from becoming friends. and staying friends, even when he and kurt broke up over going to different collages.

they were out of uni for a year now, they'd moved in together, both trying to make it on broadway. she'd been lucky enough to land a part. he was working behind the scenes as an AD. and for a year they'd been living the 'will and grace' dream and she'd never even consider that something would change. but then of course it did.

one day, it was just like an explosion inside of her. and suddenly she loved him and loved him in a different way than she had before. her love for him was now untamed, wild and needy. even more so because he was so close but so so very out of reach. he wasn't interested. in nothing she had to offer. it killed her that something as irrevocable as anatomy and gender would forever keep him from wanting her the way she wanted him. whole and unconditional.

and when he put the popcorn on the table and started the dvd, she snuggled close to him as always. but the whole ninety minutes she prayed that he wouldn't catch on her hummingbird heartbeat.

oOo

blaine anderson loved the movie-tuesdays. he put the bowl on the table, started the dvd and waited for rachel to sprawl over him like she usually did.

he loved the quietness, the comfortable silence, the peace and warmth and how everything felt whole and complete when they lay like this. he felt more at home than ever with his family. over the course of just one short year, rachel had become so much more of a home to him than he had ever anticipated.

if it wasn't for her he would've bailed and ran away from the big city a million times but she kept him strong, she was persistent with him and always encouraging. and proud, so proud.

the tv screen was filled with colourful pictures and the princess looked up, blinked at the prince and then they kissed. blaine felt rachel's hand on his knee, felt how warm she was and how perfectly she fitted on him, how tiny, how delicate...

and right in that moment, something changed within him. something exploded in his chest. he wanted to jump up because it was so imminent. but he couldn't.

he couldn't think, he couldn't process it. he **_knew_** with an unbeknown clarity what he felt. he felt exhilarated, like he was in flight. his heart was twice the size and pounded like an 808. he knew what he felt. he loved her, he loved rachel berry.

but not the way he used to. he loved her with greed now. loved her whole, with everything; wanted to hold her, to own her, to mark her his.

but he didn't understand. he didn't feel like this about women. never before had he felt like this ever and if he thought about other women there was nothing to spike his interest.

but rachel. but wonderful, dysfunctional, beautiful, crazy, hopeless, fearless, strong and brave rachel who was so tough but yet so fragile, who needed him just as much as he needed her. who completed him on so many levels.

he'd thought that the love he'd felt for her couldn't have gotten any bigger. but then of course it did and it completely turned everything around.

he felt her shiver on him and glanced down at her. swiftly, he let his hand trail through her pitch black hair and her fingers dug into his knee.

he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body and knew in an instant that nothing was ever going to be the same.

oOo

this kind of goes along with the saying 'you don't fall in love with genders but with people'. i know it's ooc because blaine is 100 percent gay and all but...hey...a lone shipper can dream, right.

ps: if there's anybody out there who maybe ships raine too, come say hi. i feel lonely :)


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter two _

it had been twenty days and roughly seven hours since blaine anderson had realized that he'd fallen in love with a woman.

he still didn't understand any of it. he couldn't understand how he was attracted to a woman in the first place, couldn't understand why his body reacted the way it did when she accidentally touched him. he couldn't understand why every waking moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her, keep her close just to make sure she wasn't going to go anywhere. he couldn't understand why his heart was beating like back in high school, like back with kurt, as he lay on her bed, listening to one of her nervous rants where she said really any thing but the one thing she wanted to say. he was starring at her lips and he wasn't exactly sure what was coming out of them, he was simply mesmerized by the movements.

"blaine?", her soft but slightly irritated voice ripped him out of his daze.

his head snapped up and he looked at her wide eyed.

"you're not even listening, are you?", she was smiling like she was kidding but somewhere in her hazel eyes there was a hint of hurt and anxiety, almost as if she was self-conscious, afraid she wasn't interesting enough.

for a woman of her talents, of her wit and persistence, rachel berry had disconcertingly low self-esteem. she just had no idea how wonderful she was, how amazing, how beautiful.

"i was", he said quickly, "your runner up is sleeping with the director but it doesn't matter, you're better than her and everyone knows it"

she seemed pleased with that answer and let herself fall into her cushions, looking up at him. she meant to say something but couldn't suppress a yawn.

it was infectious. his mouth still wide open, blaine sank down beside her and let her snuggle closer. they did this occasionally. when they were both lonely or home-sick and just needed someone to hold.

why had it never occurred to him that their intimacy, all their little rituals and how essential they'd become to his life would leave prints on his heart? not to say that it had been inevitable, he was fairly certain that if it was any other woman beside him his throat wouldn't dry and the hairs on the back of his neck wouldn't stand up but with her these things happened. none other than she had touched his heart, tore down the walls and made a home within.

he gently let his arm close around her tiny body and like spoons they lay side by side, in silence and when rachel shut the light the new part of their ritual started.

when it happened for the first time, about three nights like these earlier, he'd been terrified. mostly because he couldn't get himself to stop. she'd just so much as pulled at his arm while at the same time driving her body closer against his. he remembered praying that she hadn't felt him shiver and suck in a deep breath at that touch.

and it had been weird because the sensation was new. everything was new. the biggest surprise though, was that he went along with anything she did. that, after a while that she'd stayed unmoving, he'd put his head on the small of her neck and squeezed her tighter. all he could think was, **_closer_**.

it was a game. and they'd played it well. everything sizzled and tingled as she dug her fingernails into his arms now as they wrapped around her waist seemingly on their own and the scent of her hair filled his nostrils.

he took a deep breath and bit down on his lip hard as she shifted her position and his lower body suddenly burned with something he'd never have believed he could feel for a girl. it wasn't a surprise anymore, he knew it would happen because it had happened the last time they'd done this. but it still didn't make sense.

they went on and their breathing exhilarated why they pulled harder at each other, barely containing the tension they built, barely keeping from just ripping and consuming the other. he felt dizzy and inexplicably happy.

and that's when he heard her sob.

"rachel", it wasn't more than a hoarse whisper, a growl mixed in somewhere with concern.

he didn't need to ask her why she was crying. he knew perfectly well why.

whatever was happening between them was confusing. it was bigger than them and it seemed odd and wrong and simply too good to stop. if her feelings were anyway like his he needn't question why she would cry. there were too many emotions. and frustrations.

he stroke up and down her arm in a fruitless attempt to calm her but she only stopped when he whispered a soft 'shh', letting his lips brush the bare skin of her neck.

"tell me", he whispered, "look at me"

she turned her face away from him and her body even closer into his.

"...won't you just look at me", he repeated, more urgent than before, "please, please rachel, just look at me and say it"

"but once i said it", her voice was muffled from the pillow, "i can't take it back. if i say it we can never go back to how it was before"

"we're way past that point already", he groaned, "and you know it"

with the rhythm her body carried as she sobbed he was close to erupting. something entirely different had taken hold of him, something he couldn't fight to come to the surface for very much longer.

"look at me", it was a demand, almost an order.

and she obeyed, turning her head first and then her body. for an endless second, she just looked at him. she looked so fragile, so afraid and yet her eyes were wild and her lips parted in a way that drove him almost insane.

and that was when the beast broke free and he grabbed her and he kissed her and the world stopped turning.


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter three_

rachel put her head on blaine's chest and tried to focus on his slightly fastened heartbeat. the comforter only covered them barely but she didn't mind much, drawing little circles on his bare chest with her index finger. even if it had been cold, she wouldn't have noticed. she rarely noticed anything at the moment.

she spent the days soaring above the clouds, smiling like an idiot and the nights in his arms. some time last week, they'd done the unthinkable. the inexplicable.

she'd thought that everything was going to change, she'd thought that it would be awkward and weird and right after it happened and silence settled around them like a third presence, she'd even thought their friendship was over.

but they sort of both went on to pretending nothing odd had happened, only to do the same unspeakable thing over and over again, always pretending nothing weird was going on between the roommates. between dazed and confused rachel and her _gay_ roommate.

she knew they would have to talk about it sometime. or better, **he**, was going to have to say something about it. because really, she was not going to say anything to stop what was happening. she couldn't help but wonder though. how did he do it? how did he get excited - as she could tell - being with her when he was supposed to like men? that was something you surely couldn't fake. or could he?

she didn't understand. but she didn't dare to ask him about it, she was afraid that if she put it out there; that he shouldn't be doing the things to her that he did; it would make him stop.

and she didn't want him to stop. no never ever did she want him to stop.

blaine let his hand trail over the naked soft skin of rachel's back and stared at the ceiling. he felt like every nerve of his body was on alert, like all his senses were on overdrive. ever since it had happened for the first time he felt like a superhero.

like he would start soaring and flying at the next chance. and it was so good.

everything.

but underneath his ecstatic happiness there was a big chunk of unresolved feelings and even more questions. it reminded him oddly of the time back in middle school when he'd started questioning who he was for the first time. he felt guilty and dirty in a way. and he was worried about rachel because she was even more fragile than him when it came to love.

he didn't want to hurt her. but he knew that he would as long as he didn't have himself sorted out properly. if he was fair, he'd stop sleeping with her. he'd sit down and figure out what he wanted, what he felt for her. but then he didn't want to. he liked how things were, he liked sleeping with her, he liked nuzzling up against her at night and kissing her neck when she was cooking and singing duets with her in the shower while running his hands through her pitch dark and soapy hair.

the truth probably was, he thought, that he already knew what he wanted; that he loved her and desired her, despite the fact that she was a woman, that their friendship had turned into something so much bigger but he felt like he was betraying himself or what he'd decided to be or known to be for so many years if he owned up to these feelings.

if he said to her: rachel berry, i love you, all of you and i want you and i'm happy and i don't think i've never felt so good in my life.

if he said that, he wasn't sure how much of the person he'd always been so sure to be would be left.

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE TOTALLY AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter four_

the rain hit the windows with a calming and steady rhythm as dawn crept over the countless roofs of new york city for another lazy sunday. rachel listened to it while humming a not specific melody and thought about shifting her position. she could feel her legs fall asleep but if she moved, blaine would have to move too and he seemed so content and comfortable, sprawled all over her, his head on her shoulder and his arm lying on her chest.

they had made love again. and as usual after they'd done it, silence lingered on them like the earthy scent of their bodies, collapsed on each other. she knew that she was going to say something. she'd been dragging it out for almost four weeks.

four weeks in which they spent their days like friends and their nights as lovers with the occasional kiss he stole from her in the middle of the day. it felt natural, like they'd never done anything else. but they didn't talk about it. and it had started to eat at her soul. why didn't he want to acknowledge what was happening? why - if he insisted on sleeping with her on three of five nights - wouldn't he admit that there was something going on? why wouldn't he say out loud that he wanted her, like he knew so well to say with body-language. all it took was a nudge of his chin on her shoulder and she knew what was going to happen. and she ever so willingly obliged every single time. of course his offers where too good to decline.

though she she considered not putting out, make him see that she wasn't there for him to will over but that she wanted something in return. what that was, she wasn't even sure herself. but it was more than the silence he offered her afterwards.

he just wouldn't verbalize it, not anything, he never said **anything** aloud and it was slowly killing her.

she took a deep and heavy breath and blaine, perceptive as he was, immediately looked up at her with raised eyebrow in a concerned matter.

she sighed barely audible and fixed her eyes on his. his green-brown's darkened visibly. she knew and he knew. they were both aware of what she was going to say and she almost felt like he was bracing himself, seeing him biting his lip in anticipation of something grave as she opened her mouth.

"what are we even doing, blaine?", her voice was barely more than a louder breath and he took his time before he answered.

oOo

"i don't know", blaine said truthfully and knew she would flinch with hurt before it happened that's why he was quick to add, "but it feels good, it feels...really good...to me"

"and where does that leave me?", rachel asked hushed, "you feel good, fine, great but what about me?"

he tilted his head, signalizing her that he wanted her to elaborate and also because he didn't want to risk saying anything just yet. he'd heard the pointedness and the accusation in her voice very well, even if she thought she had concealed it well behind nonchalance.

"i'm confused with this, blaine. confused with you. i mean, i know what i want and i wouldn't do what we do with you if i wasn't sure", she continued and nailed him down to his spot with her piercing stare, "but you don't even seem fazed. it's like you come to me every night and we have sex and then we never act like anything of importance has happened. but it did, blaine. and i want to know how you feel about this. if maybe this is just physical for you because for me it isn't. i don't just go around having sex. i don't do random sex. and i think it's about time you told me what this is for you because if i'm just convenient because there currently isn't some beau to shag in your life, i don't want to do this anymore"

"wait a second", he'd seldomly gotten up so quickly as he did now; in a matter of seconds he was on his knees before her and he also wasn't whispering at all anymore, "are you serious? do you...god, rachel, do you really think it's like that for me?"

her persistent expression failed just a little at the nervous twitch of her eyebrow, looking up at him, almost like she was afraid. he didn't care much though. if she really thought he just slept with her because she provided the most convenient hole, she would have to deal with his raised voice.

"i want you to listen to me now, carefully", he said and then lowered his voice along with his body, putting his elbow beside her head on her pillow to steady himself, "i don't talk about this because i'm confused as hell, just like you and i know that if i was a better man, i would not touch you anymore before i'm really sure about what is happening to me right now. but i'm not. i can't keep away from you. if you're anywhere near me, i need to have you close. the second i see your lips, i want to do this..."

he kissed her very softly, awaiting her reaction and only deepened it when she returned the kiss.

"but this is all new to me, rachel", he whispered against her warm skin, "i've never been good at these things but i don't want to loose you. in fact i want the opposite"

"blaine", she half panted, half whimpered and as every time when she said his name that way he felt his body lit on fire, "why can't you just say it, say it like you made me say it"

"but you never said anything", he said, closing his grip around her and he couldn't help the tiny smile that shaped his mouth at her willingness to his touches.

and then, with a little effort, she lifted her head until she was level with his and he could feel her breath caress the skin of his neck.

"i love you, blaine, i'm in love with you and i want to be with you, officially, exclusively, i love you", she nibbled on his skin then and he couldn't think with the blood thumping through his brain at her words and the butterflies that flew a parade all through him, "there, i said it"

they parted and she looked him square in the eye, waiting and even in the dim light he could see that she was blushing, the only thing revealing her tension, her anxiety at the confession beneath her hard and blazing features.

"i love you too", he said finally, not blinking, not looking away, "i don't know how but i do. and i want what you want"

and the wide smile rachel gave him then was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen up to this point and it was burned down into the tissues of his brain and would never ever leave him. he would remember her looking at him like this until the day he died.

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE AWESOME :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter five_

the bar was stuffy and crowded and the music blaring from the speakers was hideous to say the least. blaine was sitting in a far off corner and talked to two of the show's dancers. it was their last night in production and the party had been going on for quite a while. he could feel the white wine flowing along through his veins and heard himself lull silly things.

he was vaguely aware that he was waiting on something, that the whole evening he had been a little restless and missing something that wasn't there. he also knew that it was rachel he waited for but he gradually forgot of the relevance with the sultry looks he was being thrown from the bar.

the guy was older, if not by much but he could tell that this man had his fair share of experience, picking up guys in bars. he was good at it, balancing interest and ignorance perfectly to the point where blaine just wanted to walk over and make him take him home.

somewhere in the back of his head, something itched uncomfortably as he thought these thoughts, the same part that had felt uncomfortable as a whole the entire evening but he knew what that part was and what it wanted and he refused to act according to it.

he'd thought a lot about it. how his feelings for rachel and the nature of those tied in with who he was and in this state he found that it didn't. not at all. it didn't fit. he was a confident, out and proud gay male, it's what everybody knew he was, what had defined him, not only his personality but also his image. no, he'd never been an overly feminine homosexual, he was masculine and he identified strongly with manly men, which was why he often had to clarify to women that he was in fact not on their team, but he'd never failed to clarify. that's what he was and with a few drinks running through his system the resolutions he'd made – to rachel but also to himself – seemed very far away, almost like an act of defiance.

was he really going to listen to these pointed pulls of his heart and be with rachel if it meant deserting who he was, what he'd fought on so many fronts to be; free as he was now. no one looked at him strange anymore. there was no one he needed to explain anything to, not in new york city, which wasn't as surprising but mostly at home, with even his family accepting who he was. sipping on his gin, he thought about how the other's saw him, how everyone he knew in the bar had an idea of him that was painted by his sexuality and how great it was that it wasn't a bad idea, that they liked, accepted, respected or even fancied him the way he was. he also thought about the community and how the reactions of his gay friends would be if he came out about being with a woman. he couldn't even imagine how they would react. He felt oddly reminded of the time he'd questioned his sexuality over rachel before, back in lima and how kurt had reacted to it.

looking back now, he had this spiteful little voice taunting him about how thorough he'd investigated his feelings back then. If maybe he'd chosen not to repel kurt, - who'd been the first guy he'd ever felt a deeper connection with that wasn't just based on attraction but on understanding – over sorting out his attraction to women, or maybe rachel in particular. maybe she was that one famous exception. the one girl that could turn him straight. but then, wasn't that wrong? he wasn't supposed to be turned straight. he was gay. gay, gay, gay.

he was caught in that line of thoughts when the man from the bar sat down next to him with a drink in hand and smiled with a set of perfect teeth.

"you seem deep in thought", he stated, "may i ask what's troubling your pretty head?"

blaine laughed, almost bitterly.

"i'm not sure what i want anymore", he said and was surprised that he managed to sound almost coherently with his thoughts all in a blur.

"you're searching, aren't you?", he smiled and nodded as if he had any idea, "let me tell you something"

and with that he put his hand on his thigh and leaned in to whisper in blaine's ear.

"there's nothing wrong about being attracted to men, some of them are attracted to you, too", another deep growl for a laugh from him and then he leaned back and winked.

"i'm out of the closet", blaine said and smiled weakly, "i'm gay"

"now we're talking", the guy sad and put his arm around him, "but if i'd have to be honest I already suspected that with the way you looked at me"

"can I ask you something?", blaine said and shifted his position almost unnoticeably away from him, he had no idea why but his body had acted on it's own accord, obeying an order from his heart that his head was determined to ignore, "have you ever wanted someone who's totally wrong before? totally wrong? but right in a way but not, do you know what I mean?"

"someone who's into bad boy's there, huh?", the guy asked.

blaine shook his head, "no, just wrong, not a bad boy"

he couldn't even say that it wasn't a boy at all, drunk as he was, he felt ashamed to admit to another gay male that the impossible had happened to him and threw his life completely off track.

"but there's really something there, you know", he went on, gesturing widely, mostly because the guy had leaned in and his stupid body made him keep him at a distance, "there's fire. There's all kinds of...everything. it feels like...big. it's big"

"look", the guy said and finally sounded like he was going to give him a real answer, holding the flirting for a while, "we can't choose who we fall in love with. and when it feels good, it probably is. and who's to say someone's wrong for you? haven't we come far enough to ignore the ancient perceptions of love? you can be with whomever you want, we've achieved that, we've fought for that. for the liberation of love, for the right to love who we love without people judging. so don't judge your feelings yourself, don't fight it. we all know where fighting feelings ends up, at some point, we've all been there"

as he heard the words, his mouth curled up in a smile and then a grin. but before his brain acknowledged the reason why he did that, his blood froze at the call of his name.

"blaine", it was a shaky voice, a shocked voice, a painfully familiar voice and by the mere recognition he momentarily sobered up.

he looked up and saw her standing in front of him, eyes wide open, unbelieving and cracked, as if her whole being had sprung into two, one half ready to jump at him, one half ready to die.

For a second his doozy brain didn't understand why, for a second he was just happy to finally see her, all the terminally silenced butterflies springing back to vivid action in his chest but then he realized what she was seeing before her and before he could say anything she had already turned on her heals and stormed out.

"rachel, it's not what it looks like", he exclaimed, leaving the guy in surprise and without a second thought at the table and ran after her, out of the club, out into the rain.

to her it must've looked like he was flirting. his own heart ached with the realization that he'd hurt her. something he'd promised himself to never ever do.

"rachel, will you wait for god's sake?", he called after her when she kept running into the vacant street, "it wasn't what it looked like"

she stood abruptly and turned around, hair flying dramatically and fury painting her features bright red, even in the dim light of the street lamps.

"not what it looks like?", she shrieked, "you said you loved me, you said you wanted to be with me"

she let out a short grunt that was only a tiny bit away from a sob and had to swallow before she continued.

"i asked you, I asked you blaine", she said as the first tears broke free, "i asked you and you said you wanted the same as me, you said you loved me, ii asked you and it would've been okay if you'd said no but you said yes. and I was so happy. blaine, this whole week. i was so happy. because i thought i'd get lucky for once. for once in my life, someone who won't hurt me because you wouldn't, because you'd never lie to me. i didn't even think you felt the same way, i thought you couldn't and it would've been okay because it's not your fault that you don't feel attracted to me but you said you were and i was so happy, I was so happy, blaine"

she was downright sobbing now, the last words barely understandable and blaine felt like a dagger had slashed his heart.

he was quick to approach her, to hold her because the way she looked caused him physical pain, also the fact that it was because of him. he wanted to hug it away but she wouldn't let him touch her and shook his hand off.

"no", she whispered.

"rachel, please", he insisted, refraining to touch, but staying close, "we were just talking. i know he was all over me and I should've told him to back off but...this is hard for me, you know. everything I was is gone. i defined myself a great deal over my sexuality, probably more than i should've, probably more than I would've wanted if i'd noticed. and now with you, everything has changed, i...i feel like i've lost myself. i tried to get that portion of me back tonight but i couldn't"

"if you don't want to be with me, why didn't you just say it?", she still sobbed, even worse than before, "if i make you feel so bad, why didn't you tell me?"

"you didn't make me feel bad, not at all, you made me feel good, so much better than i'd felt in a long time, that's the problem", she flinched and he cursed himself, he just couldn't find the right words to make her see what he meant, "no, no, not..._**problem**_, rachel, please stop crying and listen to me. I thought i'd betray myself by wanting to be with you, i thought i'd betray the community by openly _**being**_ with you. i'm an idiot, rachel, i'm so sorry. that's what the guy and me talked about. i thought i'd fallen in love with the wrong person but i didn't. he said it; if it feels good, it is good, if my heart tells me to be with you i should listen. i can't fight this feeling and i shouldn't try, loving someone can never be wrong. because it's a good thing, right? i love you, i love you, rachel, i love you"

she wouldn't look at him and he could tell she was still crying.

"are you sure?", she said and he almost hadn't heard it, "i'm not asking you again, if you're in this, you're in this for the long run and you can never ever do something like this to me again"

"i'm sure", he said, "for real this time, if i'd let you go now, i'd let you go for appearances and for the fear of what people will think of me, but i refuse to let that cost me you"

she finally looked up then and as if his heart had suddenly been freed off weight, it leapt at her stern and determined look which he already knew was going to be followed by a kiss.

and as they stood in the rain, kissing, his doubts were gone. if anyone wanted to criticize his choices, they could. If anyone wanted to deny him happiness and love because he'd found it in a woman instead of a man, they could. if his friends would be bewildered, they could, if they really cared for him, they'd want him to be happy and come around. if people wanted to call him out, they could. all they wanted. he had rachel, he had the person that he loved and desired right there in his arms. And nothing else was important.

**Note: Mighty long one...i hope you liked it (do leave a review if you did, especially all you lurkers, I know you're there, come say hi, I don't bite!)**


End file.
